Thieves in Love
by LILMissRude23
Summary: Blossom and Brick are thieves in medieval times in London, England. They both live separate lives until Blossom is hurt. The thread of Fate surely ties them together, but what will it bring? Mainly BlossomXBrick with side Blues and Greens Rated T for suggestive scenes and language.
1. Author

A Quick Note:

Hey guys! Author here, I just wanna make a few things clear before we start reading my first story! Here are a few things about my character:

I allow flames because I am in a process of learning and learning is easier by making mistakes! But I also have feelings like every other person on Earth.

Please give me advice! I learn by getting help from others! Tell me how to fix something or make it better!

Tell me how you feel! I like to hear your thoughts on my stories! I also respond to questions about my stories and writing techniques. Just private message me if it's about me and review if it's about my stories!

I am a friendly person who is crazy in her own way! Please don't judge my inner thoughts I might sometimes write!

You don't HAVE to read my stories! If you don't like it, don't read it! I don't mind!

Happy Reading!

~LILMissRude~ a.k.a Tori


	2. Chapter 1: Introducing Blossom

I hid behind the barrel, silently breathing, hoping with all my heart that the King and his knights would not see me. My long hair was tied on a braid that reached between my shoulders. I was wearing a short skirt dress that now rubbed above my knees from crouching. The thump of hooves grew louder as I heard my heart beat within my chest. My pink eyes were wide with terror at the thought of punishment for being a thief. Most were hung in front of the castle within range of town, but there were a lucky few who surrendered and lived life serving the King.

My legs ached from running to London all night. I had just arrived, and had not had the time to find an inn to sleep in for the week. That was a daily routine in my life: run, sleep, eat, repeat. This was the only way I could survive. I would never go back to my old prison that my adopted parents called "home". Sleepless nights of fear of yelling from Father, and painful scars from Mother's whip. I had done all the farm's work and the house's. On lucky days, I was allowed some porridge. Others I was given stale bread or none at all. I only had a hour or two for spare time, which was spent mostly showering and learning from books I had in my real mother's library. It was the only thing they left me...

The hooves were louder, and just when I lost hope, feeling the noose around my neck already, I saw the side of the carriage wheel, in the middle of a turn. I could hear the King grunting and snorting like an oversized pig. I saw a glimpse of his silver crown, shining with jewels the size of small biscuits. My eyes widened more at the magnificent horses that carried the black carriage. They were both jet black with long, luxurious names. Their eyes were a different story.

When I looked into their eyes, I felt all the fear from my old and previous lifestyle come flooding into me. I felt so frightened and wanted to scream, to close my eyes and cover my ears. To block out the fear from my nerves, from my body, from my very soul.

But the horses and the King finally passed without a glance at the thief hidden in the shadows. I stood up ever so slightly and ran as quietly as my feet let me.

* * *

**Sorry it was so short! But it's only an introductory chapter! The next one will be too! Just so you know ;)**


	3. Chapter 2: Introducing Brick

I laid back, eating what was left of my day's serving for what be for days. Me and my brothers Boomer and Butch (also thieves) only have an equal serving of food each day whenever we had it. We either stole it from the recycled food at the castle (which was rather risky, considering the King did daily check-ups on the castle) or we got it from the old London Church who donated to the poor. Right now my brothers and I are taking shelter in an abandoned barn. There were no animals, only leftover hay to form sleeping areas with.

My brothers and I were used to this life, for we were orphans and had eventually escaped the damned place. For the few first weeks, we were beggars, looking for a home, maybe new parents or a single mother peasant who wanted a son (hey, she would get more than she ever wanted!). But eventually, we had adjusted to our new lives and became independent, but interdependent with each other.

Butch was the strongest, who carried out distraction jobs and rescue missions. Boomer was the fastest and was also quite clueless. He served good with speed jobs I needed done (we were all busy). Me? I was the strategist. I formed the plans and did quick-thinking logic to get me and my crew out of bad situations that were really jobs that got out of hand.

Right at that moment, Butch came running in screaming louder than an infant. "Brick! Help! SHE'S CHASING ME AGAIN!" He ran off toward our emergency back door. No sooner than he had, his partner in crime (and romance) came running through the door. "Buttercup," I said calmly, "he went that way." I pointed her the way. I sincerely prayed for Butch, prayed he would not die a pointless death. Buttercup and him have been fighting for years, but the fight lasted only seconds before they practically ate each other's faces off...

I finished my serving and went out to town. For thieves, night is day and day is night, if you know what I mean. We only can make an appearance without being seen my the vicious King and his frightening horses he always has near. The best archers in the country were posted to guard his castle, and dogs the size of sheep were inside; therefore, it was impossible to get in. Rumors had it the King's knights had caught a dragon from the west and had it locked away, guarding the throne room.

As I walked, I passed a noisy pub. Music and loud chatter was heard within. I decided to take a break from home and went in. Inside, there were people surrounding something on stage. I walked over and slithered through the crowd. On stage, a beautiful woman was playing a golden lap harp. The music was majestic and compared to no other. But the woman was more magnificent than the harp.

She had a long, carrot-red braid that stopped between her shoulder blades and her eyes were a lighter shade of hot pink. She wore a knee length dress that matched her eyes perfectly. Her skin was a pale cream color, similar to mine. Her voice harmonized with the harp and it sounded as if angels were singing. Immediately I had fell in love with her.

When she had finished her performance, the crowd cheered and gave her money for her outstanding performance. I even have her some. She softly jumped off the stage and walked over to the owner of the pub. The quietness of her astounded me. Only my brothers and I had mastered quietness... perhaps she was also a thief! I decided to follow her.


	4. Chapter 3: Sneaky Thief

**Blossom's P.O.V**

* * *

As I finished my song, I was rewarded with applause and even given money. I jumped off the stage and quickly ran to ask the owner what he wanted to talk about. "Mr. Hiller," I tapped him on the back, "what did you want to talk about?" He turned around and said kindly, "Please, call me Jim." I nodded in reply. "I wanted to ask if you wanted to work here at my pub. We could use some entertainment." He drawed entertainment out and winked at me. I blushed, quickly picking up his hint at my body. "No thanks, Jim. I already have a job and I am quite attached." I said politely. He looked disappointed but went back to cleaning the glasses behind the counter. I sighed and walked out into the night once more.

I walked lightly, and felt a slight breeze tug at my braid. My hair slightly moved, being woven so tightly. I took a deep breath, only wanting to go to my new hideout and read one of the few books I could escape with. I had now been a thief for three years, and I was 17 years old. Most of my free time was now spent reading romance books and stealing food at night. In the day, I normally washed in the river near my hideout and ate the little food I had. I wished more than always that I had a partner to work with. Better yet, an admirer. I always had a creative imagination when it came to romance. My dream was to be whisked away by another thief and let him cover me with fiery kisses. He would be honored to protect me and would let me protect him.

But men like that were, unfortunately, impossible to create. I felt a tug in my heart and sighed once more as I finally reached a small, abandoned cottage. This was my hideout for the time being. When heading to London, I had decided to stop running from city to city and finally stay in one place for more than a week. I walked inside. Now at home, I put my harp in a special case. On my left, I could see the bed I made out of wool and cloth. On my right, I saw a metal rod with all my clothes hung over it. The only shoes I had were flat, black shoes. I also had a shawl for colder nights.

In winter, it was completely different. I normally survived on a small garden I had planted in a clay box. With mostly fruit and some vegetables. But that barely kept me, so normally I try to store food. Walking over to my bags, I grabbed one of my romance novels and opened up the page, trying to imagine a similar image of me and a handsome suitor.

**Brick's P.O.V**

* * *

My eyes followed the girl until she laid down, and began to read her book. I decided to sneak through a window with no glass. The cottage was particularly big. So I would be behind her, giving she had her head at the end of the made bed and her feet in the air. I slowly walked around to the broken window, and placed my feet in first. The cottage was made of old brown wood, but I could see a stone layer between cracks in the floor. I finally stepped through and landed as lightly as possible. I thanked the cloth sewn at the bottom of my shoes.

I slowly walked over to the thief girl and sat down. She ad post under her bed, so I could hide there if she suddenly turned. I studied her, from her marvelous hair to her pretty little feet. Even though she looked no older than 18, she definitely was built like an adult. I sat there and admired her for what seemed like forever until we both heard a knock at the door. At the first knock, I silently slid under the bed. I heard her footsteps and the door creak open. "Uh, hello, have you seen our brother?" Butch! "Yeah. He looks a bit like you except a few inches taller and crimson red eyes." Boomer?!

Why are they looking for me? I go out all the time! "No, but who are you guys?" she asked. "We can't tell you..." Boomer said. There was a pause and a heard a barely audible whisper from the girl, "Are you thieves?" she asked. Another pause, and I heard footsteps coming in. I looked out from under the bed and looked to see what way they were all facing.

The girl was facing them and they were in the cottage now, the door closed. I stepped out from under the bed and quickly turned toward my brothers with a finger on my lips. They quickly got the message, but were clearly still confused. As we did this the girl answered, "I'm a thief, too. My name's Blossom." Butch and Boomer smiled and told her their names as well. "I'm sorry, but I haven't seen your brother around. I just got to London hours ago." Boomer, being Boomer, asked more questions about her past, how she got here, and all the personal stuff. I decided to stay for a minute and listen in...

* * *

**Oooooooooooh! Brick's finally gonna learn about Blossom! Don't worry, I have a lot of the chapters already written! I wrote a lot before I decided to put it on here. All I had to do was change the names! :3 R&R!**


	5. Chapter 4: In Trouble

Blossom's P.O.V

* * *

The two brother thieves that walked in my house were very nice. I had a feeling I could trust them, and I always trust my instincts. I welcomed them in and told them I haven't seen their other brother. I wonder what he looks like? I can take a guess he's a thief, too. Unless this is a complicated siblings relationship. But I'm gonna go with the first option. Then the blue one-Boomer?-asked me A LOT of personal business that was VERY secure.

"How can I trust you guys?" I asked them. The green one-Butch, I think-spoke first. "Well, we can tell you our past, if you like. But I better call my girlfriend and make sure she's here. She doesn't trust me around girls..." I laughed and said, "Do you have to do anything before I start the story, Boomer?" He looked like he was thinking and finally said, "I might as well call Bubbles..." Boomer and Butch went outside and I remembered something I had to do today. I wrote down a note saying I'd be right back and after that, I left.

Brick's P.O.V

* * *

After Blossom left, I came out from under the bed (again) and confronted my brother. They had plenty of questions. I told them everything: from the pub decision to their arrival. After everything was sorted out, we sat down and had a comfy silence. "So where'd she go?" Boomer asked. Butch grabbed the note and read the neat, curly handwriting. "Dear Butch and Boomer," he started, "I suddenly remembered some thieving business I had to do. I'll be back in an hour or so. Keep searching for your other brother and bring him back over so I can meet him! Help yourself to the fruit and vegetables in the bowl on my wooden table. Sincerely, Blossom."

We all looked at each other and looked around for the table and fruit. We all found it, and for a second all was silent... then... "FRUIT!"

Blossom's P.O.V

* * *

I hid under a hedge, looking at the archers on the defense towers. I knew breaking into the castle was hard, but times were rough, and I needed supplies, and a little more meat would be nice. But that was expensive, so I needed to steal silver from the castle. Silverware, perhaps. Or maybe helmet or two. I stealthily snuck across the bridge. It was up until I reached the door when everything had gone wrong. And it wasn't even an archer. It wasn't even a creak of a footsteps or the snap of a twig. No, what made my presence was something that will kill all thieves: a dog.

The dog immediately sensed my presence and alerted the archers. I ran off the bridge and climbed a tree. Five dogs were barking up at me and the archers were looking for me from the height. I felt cuts and brazes all over my body. I was pretty sure I sprained my ankle climbing up here. Then, an archer turned my way, drew an arrow, and suddenly time froze. The only thing I could do was study his face. He had warm, chocolate eyes with flat black hair. He had an Italian complexion because of the olive skin he had. If he wasn't about to let that arrow fly straight at my head, I would've called him handsome, if not, stunningly gorgeous. But at that moment, all I could think about is how easy my life will be taken: by the release of a string. All my feelings and nerves were replaced by one thing and one thing only: fear. A piercing scream filled the air as the bow string was released by the boy's hand. After that, all I saw was darkness, and all I felt was pain.

* * *

**Oooooohhhhh! Cliffs! Sorry, I had to!**


	6. Chapter 5: Let Me Explain

**Hey guys! Sorry it took a while! I was on vacation for a week and couldn't update...**

**Brick: You couldn't update there?**

**Blossom: Yeah! We know you have, like, three computers AND a tablet!**

**Sorry! I had ALOT of stuff to do! Plus I was dragged around to parties... -_-**

**Anyway! Here's chapter five people! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Blossom's P.O.V

* * *

I slowly stirred in my sleep, feeling a bad headache and a lot of muscles hurting like hell. I opened my eyes to see the silhouettes of three people. I remembered at that moment exactly what happened. I tried to invade the castle, with no success. Every detail was vivid in my head. I tried to sit up, emitting a grown of pain. The people turned their attention to me. The two came over while the third stood there, looking uncertain. Finally he too came over.

Boomer and Butch were the two that came first. The third was a handsome man with long carrot-red hair only an inch or two shorter than mine. He had crimson eyes that reminded me of blood. But no fierce hatred stood in them, only worry. "Are you ok?" Boomer asked. I nodded. Butch, on the other hand, looked at me like I was insane. "Why'd you do it? The castle's impossible to get in, let alone rob!" he exclaimed. Boomer yelled "Buttercup! Bubbles!" and beckoned the shadows in the other room.

Two ladies like me came in. One looked like Butch, but had shoulder length hair. Another girl resembled Boomer, in a way. She had blonde hair pulled in two pigtails on either side of her head. She had baby blue eyes instead of dark blue, though. "Butch," the raven-haired girl said, "I'm sure she had a sensible reason. Either that, or she's crazy." Butch looked at the girl and said, "Fine, Buttercup, why don't you ask her why in the world she tried then?" Butch had a sinister smile then. Buttercup glared at him but asked the question anyway.

I looked at her calmly, and explained my hard lifestyle. How I was eager for something to sell for a lot of money. I even explained my past, which I promised to tell Boomer and Butch earlier. By the time I was done, they all had sympathetic looks my way. The blonde girl spoke first. "I'm so sorry you had to live so harshly. Even I can't understand, but I have a little idea of it. You see, I grew up in an orphanage like Buttercup." She gave me a warm smile and said, "I'm Bubbles, nice to meet you Blossom." She introduced Buttercup and then looked at the man with red eyes.

"This is Brick. He's kinda our leader." Brick smiled at me. "So, you're all thieves?" I asked. Buttercup went pale and Bubbles gasped a bit. Boomer told her I was a thief too. They both calmed a bit and Buttercup nodded. "Yeah, we're all thieves. We all are in a group and do separate parts for a job. Like Bubbles was the one that nursed you to health." I nodded, suddenly hearing a rumble from my stomach. They all laughed and Brick helped me stand up. "Let's get you some food." he said.

Brick took all of us to a pub, the same one I sung at for a bit of money. We ordered meals and Butch suddenly ordered some rum. I gasped, a bit scared at my first drink. "What's the matter?" Brick asked. "I've never drank before..." I said.

Butch spit out his drink on Boomer, who wiped it off in an annoyed manner. "No rum?" he asked. I shook my head. "Mead? Wine?" I also shook my head. Butch was completely shocked. "Bartender! Over here! A round for my table!" Tim came around and gave us all a glass of rum. I looked at it uncertain, unsure of whether I should drink or not. Brick nudged me and said, "Even if I get drunk, I make sure no one does anything stupid. He winked at me and drank from his cup. I looked at the mug, and quickly tipped over the rum into my mouth.

Butch, Boomer, and Buttercup cheered. I felt a tingle in my mouth as I felt the taste of rum flood my mouth. I put the cup down, wiped my face, and smiled. "Another round, boys!" I yelled. I could get used to this... I thought to myself.

Brick's P.O.V

* * *

I watched with a sluggish head the whole night go by in a flash. At one point, it was midnight and Blossom and I were talking about something. Who knew what it was? We laughed and both drank a bit more. It was obvious we were both drop dead drunk. Her eyes were shining and she slurred when she talked. Occasionally I would have to tip her back on the barstool.

She looked at me, a thoughtful gaze and a playful smile danced on her face. "You're really handsome, you know that? You would have any girl beg to be your lover." She said the last part a bit distastefully, as if she didn't like the idea too much. "You're drop dead gorgeous, Blossom. You'd have a million guys at your feet in an instant." I said. An image of the bartender openly flirting with her about her body entered my mind as I said this.

A scowl replaced my smirk as I said that. She looked at me, smirking at my expression. She took a deep breath and said carefully in my ear, "Someone's jeeeeeeeeellllllyyyyyyyy." My scowl vanished, leaving behind a shocked expression. My cheeks felt hot and I looked at her. I could tell she was trying so hard not to laugh at that moment. I playfully growled and waved that comment aside.

"Any how, I wanted to ask you something. Do you want to join my group of thieves?" I asked. She looked shocked for a moment, but then smiled. "I'd love too!" She yelled dramatically. She also hugged me to add effect. I blushed hard, looking around the pub. Everyone was busy doing there own thing, so now one had noticed the outburst. I laughed and playfully pushed her off. Tonight was a good night...


	7. Chapter 6: Unsuccessful Robbery

**Hey guys! Sorry for a semi-long wait! I've been having this really long writers block! Sad and terrible, yes, but in the end I got an idea explosion and now I'm already planning the next chapters! Also, I want to thank all the reviewers for such fantastic comments! I'm glad I'm doing good so far! Since you're all so awesome, I have decided to leak some secret info! I'm making another story about ppgz... a high school story! Now... enough rambling and onto the story!**

* * *

Brick's P.O.V

* * *

It was night now. Very few knights were on patrol, scanning the area for criminals. I laid low in the bushes, looking out for any knights that might be in eyesight. It seemed I was clear for now. I took my opportunity and ran through the streets, looking for a household fast asleep that can be robbed. There were plenty of big houses rich people had built, so that leaves me with a lot to steal. Good thing I brought my black bag to store things in.

I kept running lightly, toward a wooded area that wasn't dense enough to be a forest. I kept running along the dirt path, seeing a white house ahead of me. There was a river stream next to the house, making me assume they had plenty of usable water. As soon as I was just a step away from the door, I hid behind a dense thicket of a bush. Footsteps could be heard over the pounding of my heart. The door opened to reveal a man with blonde hair that was slicked to the side. The man had a white suit on and a bowler hat to match it. Then he walked out, followed by the King himself.

"Well, Marcus, it's nice to know I have a good trading partner in business. It's not a lot you have to give me, either. Your family's mine carries a lot of famous jewels such as sapphires, diamonds, and even emeralds. You mined about 360 jewels this year- and most years, I might add- and all I ask is that you give me a quarter of that amount. I give you the money, and we both go on, living our lives peacefully." the King had said. The other man, Marcus, nodded and bowed. Although he seemed nervous the way he stuttered and shook.

"Yes, sir. Q-quite a pr-privilege to do business with such a man of high q-quality and authority." Marcus said. The king nodded and smiled in a sinister way. "Well, I shall be on my way. Goodnight, Marcus." The King left without another word. Marcus went over to a large garden and nervously tended to it. I silently went up the steps and opened the door without making a sound.

Inside, I found myself in a large hallway with all kinds of jewels placed on showing cases and some even placed on pillows. I immediately got to work and stole as much as my bag could carry. I even stole six pillows for my brothers and friends back at the hideout. After I was done, I slowly made my way outside.

When I stepped through the door, I came face-to-face with none other than the King. He had an evil smirk written across his face, and his coal-black eyes stared right into mine. Swiftly, I swiped his feet out from under him and ran.

He quickly called out for his guards. I looked behind me, expecting to see them giving chase already, but there wasn't a single guard in sight. I turned my head around only to collide with the chest of a person. I stumbled back, shook my head of the daze, and saw who I crashed into... A knight.

He grabbed my wrists, and tied a rope around them. He held a piece that was connected to my hands like some sort of wrist leash. He did the same with my feet, but without the extra length. Then he pulled me along, heading in the direction of the castle.


	8. Chapter 7: A Trade, Of Sorts

**Hey guys! This chapter's sorta long but I'm sure you'll be satisfied! But be prepared Blossick fans, this chappy might make you cry.**

**Blossom: What? Why?! O.o**

**Brick: *Reading Notes* Tori! Change this entire chapter RIGHT NOW!**

**Guys! I can't! I'm already publishing it!**

**Brick: *Tells Blossom what happens and both start crying***

**Uh... Hehe... well... ON WITH THE STORY!**

Blossom's P.O.V

* * *

I was lying down, warming myself by keeping close to the campfire that we built a few hours ago. I heard rustling, arguing, and talking while I was half asleep. All of a sudden, Boomer woke me up, talking so fast that his words were smashed together. "OhmygoshBrickhsbncaptrdwtdowedo?!" he said. I rubbed my head and eyes and looked him dead in the face. "Boomer, slow down and tell me what is going on and then I'll try to comprehend what's going on."

He nodded his head slowly, took a deep breath, and started again. "Brick was captured by the King. Butch saw a bunch of knights surrounding him yesterday and had him tied up. There's no way he could escape on his own because his feet are tied, too." I looked at Boomer, shocked at what I was hearing. My pink eyes widened at his words, trying to understand what he was saying as if he was speaking another language. "Blossom?" he said, shaking my shoulder lightly. I looked at him, slowly turning my head. "Did you find out what they're doing?" He seemed to understand.

"As soon as Butch told me about it, I rushed to town to see if I could find out more..." he hesitated and looked at me with a worried expression, "and I did. I already know he'd rather die than serve the King... so they already planned his... time." Boomer looked at me with his hands on his lap. He was holding his hands so tightly that they were turning a pale white. "Blossom..." he said, tears forming in his eyes, "his execution is tomorrow."

Brick's P.O.V

* * *

The guards had dragged me to the dungeon cells and left me for the night. The next day, shortly after my cold soup breakfast, they asked me if I either wanted to live a new life, on the right side of the law, or get hanged. Me being me, I told them that I'd rather die than depend on someone for food, shelter, and care. All he did was grunt and tell me I only had a day left. Now I'm sitting here, holding my knees to my chest, taking it all in.

I only had today to live.

Blossom's P.O.V

* * *

After everyone at camp knew of Brick's... departure, we all sat down to form a plan. A few times Buttercup had tried to run out to town and fight the guards then and there; therefore, Butch had to hold her back and kiss her cheek to calm her down. Bubbles cried when she found out. Boomer consoled her and cradled her in his arms. So far, we only came to one conclusion: the castle was big, so we have to split up to find Brick.

*Time Skip ~Night Time~*

Buttercup, Butch, Bubbles, Boomer, and I (A/N: From now on, they'll be called 'the gang' which also includes Brick.) headed out to the castle, ready to sneak in and find Brick. As soon as we were past the guards and in the main hallway, we all went our separate ways in silence. Buttercup was to search the west side of the castle, while Butch did the east. Bubbles had to cover the north east side of the second floor, while Boomer had the west side on the second floor. Me? I was assigned the dungeons underground. The thought still made me shudder...

As we all went separate ways, my mind strayed to Brick. I just prayed he was alright. I admit it, I sorta fell for him. It's just... we have so much in common and he's kind, gentle, brave... I'm rambling! I have to focus if I'll ever see him again!

The winding staircase seemed to go forever... but I finally made it to a dirty room with cells in it. A few had men and women bleeding and disgustingly grimy. Then, in the back I saw him. Brick. "Brick!" I whispered as loud as I could. I ran to the front of his cage, seeing it was locked. He looked up at me, his eyes captivating in every way. "Blossom?!" he cried, worried. "Shhh... the others are still looking and if the King were to find them..." I said. "I have to go tell them your alright. Where are the keys?" Brick looked at me once more, and then sighed. "In the dining hall, by the main walkway entrance." he informed me. I nodded and turned around, only being stopped by him grabbing my hand. I turned back around to face him, seeing his hand slipped through the bars. "Be careful..." he whispered. I nodded once more as he dropped my hand, slipping back up the stairs once more.

Once in the dining hall, I saw the King deeply asleep, and might I add he looked drunk. I stuck close to the wall as I approached a pair of keys hung on the wall near another set of stairs. I grabbed both keys to make sure they wouldn't clink together, and snuck away to find the others.

Brick's P.O.V

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, I heard steps coming down. I felt excitement shimmer in my eyes, but kept my head down in case it was a knight instead of Blossom. "Mr. Jojo," I heard a deep voice say, "Come on out, now." I looked up to see the King himself. Huh, not what I expected...

I came out of my cell and gave him a look that said, "What in the world do you want?" He smirked evilly. "I have a small question that I think you can answer... who's that girl I saw you run around with? She's simply glorious and I simply MUST get to know her better!" I scowled at him, saying everything with my eyes: "Like I'd tell you". This time, I heard more steps. Lighter, and more rapid. Intact, they were so light that I only hard them slightly. That HAD to be Blossom! I looked at the King and smirked.

The next thing he knew, he was shoved in the cell I was in and was locked in. Blossom came down and was shocked beyond comparison. "Let's go! I'll explain everything later!" We ran out and I saw the gang by the door, ready to flee at a moment's notice. "C'mon!" me and Blossom shouted together. We already saw the guards coming from the courtyard.

We ran straight ahead and didn't look back, knowing the guards would lose us soon as we passed the tree line since they're so far away. We still didn't stop running until we reached the hideout, safe and sound. "Guys?" Bubbles said, tearing up, "Where's Blossom?" We all looked around, and she was nowhere in sight...

"FUCK!" Buttercup and I shouted. Bubbles started crying, so Boomer held her shoulder and whispered something in her ear. She nodded along, and after a minute she was better. Buttercup started running, so Butch had to and tackle her, "convincing" her fighting is NOT the solution right now (but we all know that he just argued with her about it). Buttercup finally agreed, which Butch now teased her about it.

But me? I dropped to my knees, had my hands at the back of my head, hoping nothing was happening to Blossom at this moment. 'Please be ok, please be okay, please be okay'. Those three words ran through my head over and over again. Her entire time being with me made me get to know her immensely better, so that didn't help my "little crush" on her...

We finally decided to eat and call it a night, since we DID just escape from the castle. It took me a while to close my eyes and let sleep take over, but when it did, I just wanted to wake up.

My nightmares consisted of different ways the King was torturing Blossom, and also how he killed the gang, which scarred her most of all. I was just in front of her, trying to be seen and heard. But she couldn't see me, couldn't hear me, so she continued to scream blood curdling screams right before my eyes...

Blossom's P.O.V

* * *

Instead of taking me to the dungeons, the King ordered his servant maid to show me my new special room. My eyes widened in fear and surprise at his kindness. The maid showed me to my room, which was literally fit for a queen. There was a private bathroom and the whole place was a mix of different shades of pink. She left, only saying that they're clothes in the dresser. I looked over at a cherry wood dresser with different flowers on it.

I walked over and looked for some night wear. I found a nightdress and quickly put it on. I lasted down on the bed and tried to sleep. Try to forget I'm still in this horrible place. Trying to not think about Brick, being hurt, that is.

After a while, sleep comes over me and I dream of Bubbles and Boomer looking at the animals, Butch and Buttercup play fighting, and most of all, Brick's handsome and warm smile that I have come to love...


	9. Chapter 8: Ironic, Isn't It?

Brick's P.O.V

* * *

The gang and I was around the campfire, going over the plan. I began carefully, so I don't mess it up. "Butch, you and Buttercup have to take down ALL defences. So you guys have to take down the archers, dogs, and guards on night patrol. You might take a good half hour or so, so you might want to get started now. And please guys, don't do anything stupid. Butch, go to the dungeons with me as soon as you guys finished the defences. WITHOUT GETTING CAUGHT." Butch and Buttercup cheered, ready to do something so daring and dangerous.

"Buttercup, when Butch leaves with me, you keep guard and make sure no one will find us." Buttercup saluted me and said, "Yes Commander Brick!" I rolled my eyes and gave her a 'not now' look. "You guys got this, right?" They nodded. "And no one will see us all go in?" They nod once more. "Good."

I turn my attention to Boomer and Bubbles. "You two have a hard job, too. Your job will affect us too. We need the knights to NOT find out hideout. If they get near it, looking for who knocked out the defenses, then you'll lure them away using snap bombs. All clear?" They nodded in confirmation.

Now my attention is on all of them equally. "Now, once Butch is done with defences, me and him will go into the castle and to the dungeons, and rescue Blossom." We run out, and go to our new hideout and rendezvous point. Is everyone clear on the plan?" Everyone nodded, ready to get Blossom back and back for good. No one else will be taken away, because if they do, I will surely kill that damned King and his "army".

Blossom's P.O.V

* * *

I was in my room, playing a harp I requested from the King. It was very out of tune, and it was old and dusty. The wood was beginning to crack. But I also requested the supplies I needed and went to work. Now, it looked brand new and was divinely tuned. I was playing 'The Parting Glass' and singing along to the music. I admit, from learning how to play from a book and ear, I was pretty good. The King was outside the castle, talking to a trading partner, I think.

I felt sad, thinking about Brick. I looked out the window, into the garden. It was beautiful, actually. Then, I saw something. I looked closer, rubbed my eyes, and even pinched myself. Nope,I was definitely not seeing things. So that means... Brick is really sneaking into the castle with Butch... probably to rescue me. I blinked a few times, absorbing it all in. Then...

"SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

I blushed, realizing I sounded like a teen that got to talk to her crush or something... Oh well!

Brick's P.O.V

* * *

Me and Butch had checked every cell, sms there was no sign of Blossom. Then a frightening thought occurred to him. What if Blossom was already... "NO!" I screamed unconsciously. Butch looked at me, while I was having an internal battle within me.

'She's dead...' one side said.

'NO! She's still alive!' another, more desperate, part of me said.

And poor Butch had to deal with a mini heart attack, wondering what in the world happened to his brother. But since I was going insane, I was oblivious to this. He was shaking my shoulder, yelling in my ear, doing everything he could think of.

After a scary moment, floor me and him, we both calmed down. Plus, I wasn't going insane anymore! For the moment...

"Uh, Brick...we've got some company..." Butch smiled and said carefully. I looked up to see the King knock Butch out cold. "Well, well, well..." the King said. But before her could say more, Blossom rushed down the stairs, quietly of coarse, and showed me a pushing motion and pointing at the King and my old cell. I was an idiot at that moment, Blossom was ok... but since that thought was overwhelming, I couldn't think of what she wanted me to do...

At perfect timing, the sensible part of me figured it out. I smirked at the King and pushed him into the cell. Before he knew it, he was locked in his own dungeon cell. Ironic, isn't it? Well, karma's a bitch. I ran up the stairs with Blossom. Unfortunately I was more dragging her than running WITH her. "Get on my back!" She blushed so red it put my suit to shame (which, of coarse, is my signature red), but got on nonetheless. This made me blush redder than her, but I ran off anyway.

We were finally out of the castle. The rest of the gang was thinking far ahead of us. The guards were a bit behind. I got an idea and ran toward a dense forest ahead of us. The guards don't have the spines to go on there. I ran full speed now and slowly felt the trees brush past me. When we were in a small opening, I let her down. When we started off, I looked at her and she looked at me.

Suddenly, she ran at me and muffled her voice in my jacket. "Brick..." I held her, rubbing her back slowly. "I missed you too, Blossom." I liked the way 'Blossom' sounded coming out of my mouth, and I guess she did too, considering she squeezed tighter. We stupid like that for a moment, relishing each other's company once more. But she looked at me in worry. "Brick... we're lost!"

* * *

**Hm? Hmmmmmmmmmm? Is it good? Moderate? Needs work? Just tell me, and I'll fix EVERYTHING!**

**Brick: Well, it makes sense. It's YOUR story.**

**Shut UP Brick!**

**Blossom: At least we're back together! *Hugs Brick***

**Brick: Uhhhhhh... *Blushing really hard***


End file.
